


In a Whole New World (Commission)

by Satchi_The_Writer



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Cute, M/M, Ponyville (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satchi_The_Writer/pseuds/Satchi_The_Writer
Summary: Commission for @Oh_TacoKatsuki and Izuku fall into a world they don't know.They are greeted by Twilight Sparkle. A Purple Alicorn who knows a lot about Magic.But, instead of waiting to find a way out of Equestria, Deku and Ground Zero just wander around to enjoy the peace and quiet.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	In a Whole New World (Commission)

"Kacchan! My hand!"  
That was the last thing Izuku said before everything went black. Then, there was nothing. Nothing but a dark void surrounding the two teenagers in panic.  
They didn't know how long the darkness around them remained....But the first to open his eyes was Katsuki.  
"Whe-Where the hay....Am I?"  
He wasn't at UA. The last time he was awake, he was on the training grounds, sparring with Deku. But now.....It was a place the ash blond male did not recognize. It was....Inside the trunk of a tree.   
It was built like a living space. There were shelves downstairs. Shelves filled to the brim with tons of books. There were astronomy tools, a telescope....This tree was like a house.  
"Ah. you're finally awake."  
That voice. Bakugou did not recognize it. It was female voice. And it was not Cheeks’. Nor was it Frog Face’s.....It was a purple Alicorn with eyes as purple as her coat, her mane displayed different shades of violet and pink.   
"Who the hay are you?" Katsuki growled at the newcomer. "And where am I? Was it a Quirk who sent that stupid nerd Deku and I here? Answer me, purple horse!!"  
"Rude." the Alicorn replied, not impressed. "First, calm down. I will explain to you where you are. And second, let me introduce myself. I'm Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship. And you are?"  
"I'm Katsuki freaking Bakugou." Bakugou replied. "And I'm not pleased to meet you. Where's Deku?"  
"Oh! Kacchan's awake!"  
The nerd had been up earlier than Katsuki had expected. Dammit. That nerd was first at everything. Even at waking up.  
"I'm relieved. You don't know how worried I wa-"  
"Da hay has happened you, nerd?!" Katsuki said, repressing a laugh. "You are....A green horse! Bwahahahahahaha!!! This is so funny!! It fits you so well, Deku!!"  
"Well, you can speak for yourself." Twilight intervened. "You are a Pegasus. Orange coat and ash blond mane. You are not one to talk."  
Just those words were enough to make Bakugou stop in his tracks. He looked at himself in a mirror that was close....He had wings, four hooves....He became a Pony.  
"What in the name of All Might?!" he screamed in pure shock. "I became a freaking Pony!"  
"Uh....Kacchan?" Deku asked, almost sure his childhood friend would explode in his face. "Are you...."  
"Okay?! No I'm freaking not!!! I'm a Pony! I'm looking weak and stupid I...."  
He was freaking out. He was lost. He didn't care what happened to Deku in this world. Katsuki wanted to be back at UA and train with Shitty Hair on the school's stadium! He didn't want to stay a Pegasus forever! He wanted to be back where he belonged!  
The ash blond Pegasus was so focused on his freak out, he did not realize Twilight Sparkle was casting a spell on him to calm him down. Katsuki fell asleep within five minutes. He was back in the dream realm for the time being.  
"There we go." the purple Alicorn said, smiling satisfyingly. "He's going to stay asleep for a while. For the time being, Deku, right?"  
"Uh....Only Kacchan and Uraraka call me that." Izuku admitted. "They are my friends, and we are students at UA High in Neighpan."  
Midoriya instantly covered his mouth. His vocabulary had changed when he landed here. Where was he?  
"Neighpan, uh?" Twilight asked. "This is pretty far away. How did you land here then? Did Katsuki fly this far, bringing you with him and he crashed out of exhaustion? It's the most possible theory, because I saw you fall from the sky."  
"Uh no." the green-maned colt replied, slightly confused."In fact, Kacchan and I come from another dimension. And we'd like to go back where we came from. Do you know how we can be sent back to our world?"  
"So you're telling me you're not from here?"  
The purple Alicorn was visibly more confused than Izuku was. She looked like a very important figure in her universe. She went to one of her bookshelves to look for a certain encyclopedia of some sort. She looked through all the books for a few minutes before giving up.  
"There's nothing about outside our dimension, sorry."  
Deku wasn't one to give up. If the answer couldn't be found in a book, maybe it could be found another way. But for now, as Katsuki was sleeping, there was nothing to do. Nothing that could help the two UA students to come back to their own universe. But....While they were at it, why not visit this place?  
"Excuse me, Twilight, right?" Midoriya asked. "I was wondering. Could you tell me where we are?"  
"You are at the Ponyville Library." the Princess of Friendship replied. "Ponyville was founded by Earth Ponies and it maintained its traditions through generations."  
Izuku wanted to know more about this world. He was one to be curious about things. And learning about that country called Equestria was one thing he would talk about once he and Bakugou are back in their own universe.  
Twilight Sparkle explained the different lands surrounding Equestria as well. the Peaks of Peril, Griffinstone, Mount Aris or even Seaquestria. Izuku was all ears. He was so focused on what the Alicorn was saying he did not notice Katsuki was awake, and calmer than earlier.  
"What are you two nerds talking about?" the ash blond Pegasus colt asked, still a bit pissed. "Glitter and butterflies I presume?"  
"Twilight was telling me about Equestria." Deku replied, beginning to explain. "This is the country we landed in. Twilight is about to give us a tour. Are you in, Kacchan?"  
Katsuki was not really up to it, but he had no other choice. He was lost in this world, and maybe he would know more about it once he gets to know where he and Deku landed.  
"So. You two want to visit Ponyville?" Twilight asked, excited to show the surroundings.  
"I'm in!" Deku cheered as he trotted close to Twilight, smiling excitedly.  
Katsuki did not realize it, but he was slightly blushing when he looked at the smiling green unicorn colt. He was not aware Twilight was staring at him with interrogating eyes.  
Apparently, she didn't mind. Deku caught her attention first.  
"Alright. Show us around, Purple Smart." the ash blond colt said, trotting close behind.  
The three of them began to take the direction to the local bakery....Sugarcube Corner. It was a pretty place.   
The owners of the shop, Mr. And Mrs. Cake, welcomed Twilight and the two newcomers with smiles. A pink mare appeared out of the kitchen at the back of the shop.  
"Hey, Twilight!" the pink bouncy female cheered as she jumped to hug Twilight.   
They seemed to know each other since forever. Deku and Katsuki were already acquainted with this kind of feeling....the two colts had been friends since preschool.  
"Ooh! New faces!" the pink pony rushed to welcome the two UA students. "Who are you? Where are you two from? I've never seen you around! I must organize a welcome party and quick!"  
"It won't be necessary..." Izuku shyly said, hiding behind Katsuki. "I think we're good."  
"She reminds me of Raccoon Eyes." Katsuki murmured to the green colt behind him. "Same colors, same energetic personality. That pink pony is like her twin..."  
"I remind you of someone you know?" the pink mare said.  
She heard it....Even if it was just a murmur, she heard what Bakugou said. It wasn't long before she actually began to change subject.  
"I did not introduce myself! I'm Pinkie Pie! Pinkie for short! And you two are?"  
"Ground Zero. And the nerd behind me is Deku." Katsuki replied, seemingly calm. "Your short name truly reminds me of an extra I know."  
Bakugou did not realize he didn't say his own full name.  
“Ground Zero? Ooh! Sounds very explosive!”  
Pinkie was all over the place with all the new faces around. Deku was lost as much as Katsuki was.  
“And you, hiding behind? Who are you?”  
“I’m...I’m Deku….”  
Izuku was not used to such a burst of energy. He was not even sure he wanted to be at a party right now.  
“Nice name! Ground Zero and Deku! Oki dokie loki! It’s noted!”  
Katsuki and Izuku were both at loss. They landed in a world where colorful ponies talked. It was really a strange world. And it was not helping either. Pinkie Pie was overexcited, Twilight was talking her to calm down a bit. Nothing seemed comfortable for the two UA students. Just to avoid any more discomfort, Bakugou lead Deku outside where things seemed calmer.  
The air was fresh, and gentle breeze was ruffling their manes. Izuku took a deep breath and exhaled, smiling.  
"This place isn't so bad." he said. "We just need to adjust and we'll find out place here. I promise we'll also find a way back home."  
"But for now, we're stuck here." Katsuki replied, trying to maneuver one of his wings to surround his green little colt with it. "Purple Smart will help us find a way, but for the time being, we're stuck. And we don't know where we should go next."  
"Well, let's take our time and walk slowly. Let's look around and see what we can find to appease our minds."  
It was not such a bad idea. It would be better than to bear that energetic pink ball of laughter that was Pinkie Pie. After all, once they were outside, Katsuki felt way less tensed now he was alone with Izuku. The air around them was fresh, giving them a new breath of life. Maybe it wasn't so bad to stay in this world for a moment. As long as Bakugou had Midoriya at his side, he was fine. He was fine because he had someone he knew at his side. Someone who's always been there to support him in his hardest times.....Somepony he never realized he loved from the beginning.  
"Hey, Kacchan?"  
Izuku's voice cut him through his thoughts. They had arrived near an orchard. It was vast. Thousands of apple trees populating a vast domain.  
"We arrived somewhere new." Izuku said, smiling, pointing at the red barn. "Maybe we can meet somepony who can tell us about this strange world too."  
"Probably." Katsuki replied.  
They crossed the gate, and an orange bolt passed just in front of them.  
"YEEHAW!!!"  
An orange mare was galloping through the orchard, bucking apple trees here and there and making apples fall into buckets. That was indeed a farm mare. Strong, agile, and apparently, she liked her job. She was smiling while doing so.   
After bucking one or two more trees, she finally noticed the two newcomers.  
"Well, howdy there, fellas." the blond mare said with a particular accent. "You new here pardners?"  
"Well, we are new here, yes." Izuku replied, hiding shyly behind Katsuki again. "I'm Deku....And this is Ground Zero....We were wondering if..."  
"If you could tell us a more about this world, please." Katsuki intervened, not wanting Izuku to feel more uncomfortable. “We are not from this world, and we’d like to know how to live here in these new bodies.”  
Katsuki explained the best he could how he and Deku arrived here in Equestria. How Japan looked like, their high school, the events that happened in their world…..It was making the orange mare a really confused.  
“I don’t know how y’all ended up in Equestria, but ah sure do know y’all need some guidance. I’ll gladly show y’all around with the best of mah ability. Oh, and silly me. I didn’t even introduce mahself. I’m Applejack. AJ for short.”  
At least, Izuku felt less uncomfortable. As long as he had Katsuki near him, he was safe.  
AJ showed the two around the Sweet Apple Acres. A large domain where apples were the main product of the family.  
Of course, Applejack did not work alone. She had her little sister Apple Bloom, her big brother Big MacIntosh and her grandmother Granny Smith. AJ explained that the Apple family was spread all around Equestria. It was a larger family than the Iida or the Todoroki family who were two of the most prominent families in the UA Students’ world.  
“This sounds like you have tons of relatives around the country.” Izuku said, curious. “Are there other things we should know about?”  
“Yeah, pretty much!”  
A new voice. Brasher this time. And it came from above.  
“Oh howdy, RD. How’s it goin’?” AJ asked the newcomer. “Ah bet you’re bored and you’re trying to find someone to race with this time again?”  
The so called RD landed on her four hooves, right in front of the little trio.  
“You bet I am...Been bored since yesterday. I can’t find new tricks to do. I’m running out of ideas.”  
She noticed the two UA students...Especially Katsuki.  
“Hey, blondie! You look like a good flyer! Wanna learn some tricks?”  
Katsuki felt targeted. He didn’t want to leave Izuku behind. He didn’t know how to use his wings and trying to learn tricks right when he didn’t know how to fly….He felt useless. Pegasi fly, right? But Bakugou could not. He was not used to his new wings. And….He had to admit it. He had to admit he couldn’t fly.  
“You’re a pegasus, pal!” RD continued. “Pegasi fly! Why can’t you?”  
“I’m not from this world, Extra!” Katsuki roared at her. “I’m not used to those freaking wings! And I just want to go back to my world with Deku! So don’t come bother me or Deku!”  
That kept the rainbow-maned mare shut. Katsuki knew what to say. And he was not afraid to do it here. He didn’t want to learn to fly today. He wanted to be with Deku.  
“Did he call me…..Extra?”  
Those were the only words coming out of RD’s mouth before she left, flying slowly back to a nearby cloud.  
Katsuki huffed and began to walk away, Izuku at his side. He wanted to be in a calm place, somewhere he and Deku would be alone and at peace.  
After about fifteen, the two finally found a small clearing out of Ponyville, where no one would find them. A calm, peaceful place where only the songs of birds was accompanying their stride.  
Izuku and Katsuki stopped near a bed of blue and red flowers and lied down there, Bakugou having his wing surround the green Unicorn Colt to keep him close.  
“Finally some freaking peace.” the ash blond Pegasus sighed, looking at Deku with tender eyes never seen before. “I feel like this adventure to find our way back home will be full of surprises.”  
“I’m sure Twilight will find a way.” Izuku replied with an innocent smile. “And with her help, we’ll find our way back to UA. I promise.”  
They stayed there, alone with only the songs of the birds and the gentle blow of the breeze. This new world was indeed promising a lot of surprises.

The End.


End file.
